


“Just follow me, I know the area."

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley on vacation in Orlando, Fl.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 2





	“Just follow me, I know the area."

Aziraphale let out his 15th scream of the past half hour.

"It's all right," Crowley squeezed the angel's hand and giggled with delight as he watched Freddy Krueger chase a group of people in front of them.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Zira," the demon continued talking. "It's all just pretend, silly humans running around scaring each other dressed up as 80s horror characters. We can leave if you want."

"No, no." Aziraphale forced a smile. "I promised you we could do this. I'm just glad we got this out of the way before Disney."

"Sorry to interrupt," a young lady wearing a Fright Night shirt ran over to them. "You're gonna miss the show, it's so good this year! Just follow me, I know the area."

"Yes," Aziraphale smiled. "I think a show would be lovely. At least the spooks will be a safe distance away."

"Yeah," the woman smiled. "Right this way."

"Angel," Crowley chuckled. "You're not going to like it."

"What ever do you me?" The angel answered as they followed the young lady. "This nice young lady seems to be a regular here. I'm sure she knows where the show takes place."

"Sure, sure," Crowley huffed knowing full well this was no ordinary guest.

"You're going to love it," the young lady giggled. "Or rather we're going to love it." Suddenly a group of people dressed a vampires were in front of them and the young lady turned around to reveal a smile with two shiny white fangs.

"I think not," Aziraphale sad matter of factly before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Well," Crowley turned to the group of confused actors. "Now you've upset my angel and I don't like when my angel is upset." He transformed into his snake form causing the would be vampires to faint instantly. He quickly transformed back and snapped his fingers, as he disappeared he heard cheers from the small crowd that had gathered thinking it was all part of the show.

"Angel," Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale who was about to purchase a Mickey bar from Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge's food court. 

"Don't creep up on me," Aziraphale turned around and their noses touched. "Especially not after that."

"I said we could have left any time you wanted. You didn't have to disappear on me," Crowley smiled at the girl checking them out as he swiped a black credit card that had no bank attached to it and yet worked everywhere.

"I'm sorry it was too spooky for my liking," the angel opened the wrapper. "You could have stayed," he added before biting off Mickey's ear.

"Well," Crowley leaned in and bit off the other ear. "After I gave those vampires a real scare I wanted to check on you."

"My dearest, you always take care of me. What would I do without you?" Aziraphale smiled to his eyes.

"Now finish your ice cream and then let's pop off to bed," Crowley guided his angel towards the elevator. "We should rest up if we're going to go to the Disney Halloween party thing tomorrow."

"Really?!" Aziraphale squeed with delight. "Oh Crowley you really are too kind to me. I love you. I promised I will miracle us up amazing costumes."

"Whatever makes my angel happy," Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale's head as they boarded the elevator. "Can I wear a dress? It's been a while," he added.

"That sounds lovely dear, I have a few ideas already," Aziraphale kissed his Crowley's cheek causing the demon to blush.


End file.
